rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaunedice
Jaunedice is the eleventh episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 26th, 2013. Summary Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester are seen dueling each other to demonstrate how to effectively use Aura, with Jaune clearly being outmatched. Cardin simply laughs at Jaune's attempts to hurt him, taunting him as they spar. As he blocks Jaune's sword, he tells Jaune that this is when he loses, but Jaune refuses, which prompts Cardin to knee him in the stomach. Just before Cardin is able to deliver the finishing blow, Glynda Goodwitch calls the match. She points out that Jaune is low on Aura and tells the class that, in a tournament style duel, this is when the match would end. She then tells Jaune that it has been weeks and he should pay more attention to his Aura levels so he can form a new strategy. She then announces the Vytal Festival, where rival schools can compete in a combat tournament, something Team RWBY is very excited about. Later, both Team RWBY and Team JNPR sit down for a meal. Nora explains a dream she has been having for a month, but highly exaggerates it, forcing Lie Ren to explain what really happened. Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos then ask if Jaune is feeling okay after Cardin's bullying, but he denies it and asks when he has ever bullied him. The following series of scenes show Cardin pulling various pranks on Jaune, such as opening his shield in a doorway, launching him in a rocket-propelled locker, and knocking his books out of his hands. Jaune halfheartedly defends him, noting that Cardin is mean to everyone, while Pyrrha tries to get him to ask for help before Nora suggests breaking Cardin's legs. Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL are then seen picking on a rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina, laughing and pulling on her rabbit ears, apparently to prove that they're real. Pyrrha comments on his rude attitude, and Blake mentions that he's not the only one. Jaune then leaves the table, but Cardin is seen watching him as he leaves. Transcript }} Characters *Russel Thrush *Dove Bronzewing *Sky Lark }} Inconsistencies Trivia *The title is derived from jaundice, a disease that involves yellow pigmentation on skin and even in the white part of the eyeballs. The term originated from Old French "jaune," which means that this episode focuses on Jaune's ordeals. **It also could refer to the state of being "jaundiced," which means having prejudiced feelings arising out of envy or resentment. **Jaunedice is also an alternate name for Yellow Sapphire, which was told to be able to cure poisons. Image Gallery 1111_Jaunedice_1385.png|Clash of the- Aaaand he missed. 1111_Jaunedice_2039.png|You hear that constant beeping? You need a fairy to heal you. 1111_Jaunedice_4087.png|It's like each end of the "interest" spectrum - totally invested or a complete lack of "Who cares?". 1111_Jaunedice_4128.png|I can't listen to this alternating dream stuff again... 1111_Jaunedice_5110.png|Team CRDL mocking fun of Velvet and her bunny ears. 1111_Jaunedice_5757.png|"Oh, come on..." 1111_Jaunedice_5881.png|"Oh, come on..!" 1111_Jaunedice_6480.png|"OH, COME ON!" 1111_Jaunedice_6906.png|"We'll break his legs!" 1111_Jaunedice_7672.png|"Atrocious..." 1111_Jaunedice_7935.png|Jaune wants to be alone. 1111_Jaunedice_8046.png|I'm gonna kill him... Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1